Songs in Relationships
by thelegs
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's relationship has it's ups and downs, but songs will explain how they feel..right?  songfics  I am taking requests!
1. Someone Like You

Kurt brushed past Blaine, tears prickling in his eyes. How could he choose someone like Rachel, fucking_ Rachel_ over him? Kurt knew he wasn't perfect. He was flamboyant, stuck-up, bitchy, and quite mean. Not to mention rather sarcastic. But he though Blaine was _gay._ Now, because of stupid alcohol and a stupid spin the bottle game and a stupid kiss and a stupid party, his life was over. He might as well curl up in a ball and cry forever.

_I heard, that you're settled down, that you found a girl, that you're married now._

Kurt gave a haughty sniff about the music playing in his car, even though there was no particular reason to. It was very relevant to his situation.

_I heard, that your dreams came true. Guess she gave you things, I couldn't give to you._

_Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back, or hide form the light._

They were friends, of course. Maybe now they were on rocky ground, but they were family. And when problems came up, what did families do? They ignore them until they go away. Look what happened to Matt.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it, I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over._

Sitting in the Lima Bean parking lot, he saw Blaine glimpse at his car before turning away again. From what Kurt saw, his face was full of sadness, anger and disappointment. He burst into another round of ugly tears.

_Never mind I'll find, someone like you. I wish nothing but the best, for you. Don't forget me, I beg, "I'll remember" you said._

Kurt tried desperately to blink away the tears making his face all blotchy. He would get over Blaine, and they would remain platonic friends. Forever. If he even wanted to be friends again.

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead._

Yes, he did have fun with Blaine. He was happy and in love. But it does hurt. Like Jeremiah. Like every fucking coffee date in which he would say, "I'm so glad we're friends, Kurt!"

_You know, how the, time flies, only yesterday was the time of our lives. We were born and raised in a summer haze bound by the surprise of our glory day._

Kurt wanted to punch himself. He was tagging along to Blaine like a puppy being led the way, only to fall into a ditch. Last week was amazing knowing he could spend all the time he wanted with Blaine. Blaine didn't want to leave him, they were best friends.

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares, regrets and mistakes their memories made. Who would have known how, bittersweet this would taste._

Kurt fingered the bracelet Blaine made him. It was navy and red, to remind Kurt of him and to have courage. Sure, there were a few slip-ups, but it was still perfect. Kurt smiled. This was like their relationship. It had its mistakes and rough patches, but it was still amazing and perfect and irreplaceable. He ran out of his car to catch Blaine, who was gloomily sitting outside of his car. He could stand being friends for a while.


	2. Warzone

**Thanks for the review and adding me to your favorites and alert, katemax143 and GleeLoveBabe! That means a lot. I'm kind of new to this song and this sort of concept, so please forgive me if I don't come across correctly. Anyways, this is when Sebastian comes back, but they are still at Dalton, just to make it sensible. Hope you enjoy!**

Kurt's ears were filled with buzzing, everything around them going in slow motion. Sebastian and Blaine were sitting at a table, alone, drinking coffee. Just like he and Blaine always did. Or, apparently, used to dwindled on in the background, but he couldn't hear. The aroma of coffee lingered everywhere, but he couldn't breathe. People walked by him in a hurry, but he didn't see them. Blaine turned around in time to see his lip quiver and him running.

_I can't believe, I had to see, the girl of my dreams cheating on me. The pain you caused, left me dead inside, I'm gonna make sure you regret that night._

Kurt choked back a sob in his car on the way back to Dalton. The music was now bursting in his ears and he felt like they were going to pop. Now everything he saw was way too clear. Why does music have to be so damn relatable, especially at times like this? He pulled into Dalton and saw Blaine's car already there. Kurt practically sprinted inside and to his dorm, in hopes of not being caught by Blaine. He knew he was nearby, but just couldn't handle it.

_I feel you close, I feel you breathe. And now it's like you're here, you're haunting me. You're out of line, you're out of sight, you're the reason that we started this fight._

Kurt knew it was Blaine's fault he was a wreck. He thought, maybe he overreacted. He shook that thought away. No, Blaine said they went on coffee dates when he was in love with him. He must like Sebastian, or Sebastian's pursuing him and Blaine is so fucking oblivious he doesn't even notice. Maybe they should break up. The mere thought nearly killed Kurt. Now there was a whole mess, and he definitely didn't want it to end this way.

_But I know, I just gotta let it go. I, should've known, I gotta learn to say goodbye now. I throw my armour down, and leave the battleground. For the final time now, I, I know. I'm running from a warzone._

It had been two days. Blaine had tried several times to follow Kurt, to get him alone, (ha ha ha, you're so funny.) but Sebastian would always follow him like a lost puppy with a cocky smirk on his face. Kurt threw both of them his best, most evil bitch glares, reserved only for Karofsky and the other motherfuckers who messed with one Kurt Hummel.

_In our house, I hate that place, everywhere I walk I see your face. Try to erase a memory with a flame, and hope I never see you again. Standing here, in this burning room, you know the end could never come so soon, it's clear to me, the lies you used, the ones that killed me ain't hurting you._

Blaine seemed fine. He stopped chasing after Kurt and all that crap. Kurt was really starting to miss- no. He did not miss Blaine. Blaine needed to apologize, and deposit Sebastian and a bus stop in Minnesota, and then he'd forgive him and leap into his loving arms, the one's that hugged him so perfectly and had the right amount of pressure to keep their bodies toget-no, he didn't miss Blaine. He did not miss Blaine. Kurt Hummel did not miss Blaine. No, no, no no. Just wasn't hurting like Kurt, so why should Kurt even bother trying to be hurt?

_I'm running from a warzone, I can't do this anymore. I'm running from a warzone, what are we fighting for?_

Kurt sighed. He didn't even know why he was fighting a losing battle against himself. Somebody knocked on his door. It was Nick. Blaine had been assaulted and killed in a car crash. He had a note crumpled up in his fists, reading, "Kurt, I'm going to die. What ever happens, know I love you. And only you. You were my teenage dream. Don't miss me too much. All my heart, Blaine." Kurt's eyes immediately filled with tears.

_I know, I just gotta let it go, I should've known, I gotta learn to say goodbye now. I throw my armour down, and leave it on the battleground. For the final time now, I know, I'm running from a warzone._

Ok, I know Blaine doesn't die, he and Kurt might die in couple other chapters, but just know it's like different songs for different things that could possibly happen in their relationship, like oneshots. If you have a tumblr, please follow me! I am senoritamolleh. 


	3. White Blank Page

**Hi! I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating in forever! I was just so busy with Thanksgiving, and decorating for Christmas (insane, I know, but we have a party next week) and homework and that one time where I was trying to make a list of excuses for not updating. This is white Blank Page by Mumford and Sons, and I apologize for having super angsty chapters. I'll try to fluff it up soon. This was put together bit by bit, so I hope it flows. Thanks again!**

Blaine was staring at Kurt, his heart pounding in his ears. It was Monday, and they had broken up Thursday just before the long weekend. And fuck, did he miss Kurt terrible. He really screwed up this time.

_Can you lie next to her, and give her your heart, your heart, as well as your body _

Kurt was point-blank refusing to look at him, no amount of staring that was getting on the brink of being creepy could change that. What Blaine really wanted to do, was to get down on his knees and apologize and say just how much he loved Kurt. A boat- wait, no- a ship- no, um- a sea- not enough- an ocean – not enough still- a planet couldn't even hold how much he loved Kurt. But he was supposed to be mad, and Kurt WAS mad, so he couldn't exactly do that yet.

_And can you lie next to her, and confess your love, your love and can you kneel before the king, and say I'm clean, I'm clean._

Blaine was the biggest douche in the history of douches, hell, he even watched The Jersey Shore and knew he was a bigger douchebag. His jealousy at Kurt and Sam and their "rumoured history" just blew up and in his face, too. Falling in love with Kurt blinded him from seeing the logic and truth in the situation he just couldn't deal with losing Kurt, and all he saw that moment was Kurt and Sam hugging and chatting.

_So tell, me now what was my fault, in loving you with my whole heart_

All he could really say that day was when he shouted at Sebastian " I'M IN A RAAAAAAAAGE! THIS IS THE MADDEST I'VE EVER BEEN!" Sebastian smirked at him when he had stomped over to Kurt and said "We. Are. Over."

_A white blank page, and a swirling in rage, in rage._

He must've been too mad to see the way Kurt's face crumpled or the way his eyes immediately filled with tears.

_You did not think, when you sent me to the brink, to the brink._

Kurt was haughtily sniffing in his direction. Blaine looked at his feet. He wanted to apologize, but heavens knows when Kurt Hummel does not hold a grudge. What does Kurt want him to do, though? Beg on his knees for forgiveness? That's sort of what he was planning to do… but what if Kurt rejected him?

_You desired my affections, but denied my affections, my affections._

All Blaine really wanted to do right now was hold Kurt, apologize over and over and over again until his voice broke.

_Heart, heart ,heart. Lead me to the truth and I, will follow you with my whole life._

Blaine would do this. He stood up and apologized like crazy in the middle of the cafeteria. He pulled out a dollar bill shaped like a ring he was saving for Kurt's birthday and used it as a promise ring. Kurt said he would think about it, and pushed the ring towards Blaine and closed the box. The corners of Blaine's mouth tugged upwards. If it wasn't a definite no, then there's always hope.

_Heart, heart, heart._


End file.
